Jaakira Vurrykn
Biography Perseverance Jaakira was born with an unknown illness. Most babies cry when they are born, but she was still and quiet, as if she were asleep. The Nightsisters did everything they could to cure her, but her condition only got worse. They told her mother, Kyuna, that Jaakira was going to die. Kyuna prayed to the Spirits to save her dying baby, and placed Jaakira in a shallow pool of spirit ichor. The Winged Goddess, Ashla, appeared before Kyuna. She told her that she could not save Jaakira because it would interfere with the ways of the force. There was still hope, however. Ashla had a brother named Bogan. He was the embodiment of chaos and could interfere with the force. Realizing this, Ashla traveled back to her homeworld, Mortis , to ask Bogan for his aid. Bogan refused Ashla's request at first because it was against his nature to help others. But in the end, he could not bare to see his sister upset. So he agreed to help her. On that night, beneath the full moon, Bogan gave Jaakira part of his own life force. Her brown eyes turned pure white. Then she opened them for the first time and began to cry. Kyuna held Jaakira in her arms and noticed her strange-looking eyes. She saw it as a blessing from the Spirits and thus named her Jaakira, meaning 'perseverance' in the Dathomiri language. She later became a Force Demon as a side effect of having part of Bogan's life force, and unknowingly killed her parents. Wild Child One day, in the jungles of Dathomir, Nasaji the wolf heard something peculiar. She went to investigate and found a crying ball of cloth. Inside the cloth was a human-like baby. Knowing that the baby would die alone, Nasaji adopted Jaakira and took her to the Star Seer Clan: one of the many wolf packs on Dathomir. The Star Seer Clan taught Jaakira the ways of the wolf and raised her as one of their own. As the years passed, the wolves had taught her to speak with animals, and to walk and hunt silently in the woods. Additionally, the wolves named her Kiya since she could not remember her real name. When she reached the age of twelve, the leader of the clan decided that she was ready for the Trial of Ascension. The Trial of Ascension is the traditional rite of passage that all of the wolves of Dathomir must pass in order to be considered a full member of their clan. The rite requires an adolescent wolf (or in this case, a force demon) to go deep into the forest of mist and hunt any animal of their choice, alone. The forest is filled with a countless number of plants and animals. Mist dances around the trees, and a large waterfall rushes down the nearby cliff and splashes into the bioluminescent pools below... Family Reunion Coming soon. The Jedi Order Coming soon. Appearance Jaakira appears to be a lithe young woman with platinum blonde hair. She has pale skin, adorned with several tribal tattoos painted on her left arm, face, thighs, waist, hips, and back. Dark side corruption is clearly visible. She has thin, blackish-blueish veins spreading from her eyes to her temples. Her eyes reveal an undying hatred for the whole galaxy. Her intense, blood-curdling stare is that of a predator stalking her prey just before it would pounce. It is bottled-up rage, kept under control but ready to be unleashed at a moments notice. Most people cannot keep their gaze locked on hers for long. There is also pain in those eyes, a swirling vortex of it, but that too is under control. Companions and ship Saya ''' Saya is a small yet deadly bitis atropos from the planet Dathomir. '''Azazel Azazel is a Dathomiri bull rancor. He serves as Jaakira's mount and guardian, and his favorite snack is a pig-like rodent. Nyla Nyla is Jaakira's adopted sister. She used to be a normal gray wolf with blue eyes, but corruption from the dark side has turned her pelt black, and her eyes a blazing red. Aisling Aisling is a white raven, created by Jaakira's nightmares. She serves as Jaakira's spy and messenger. Fury-class Imperial Interceptor Jaakira's ship is a Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, one of the deadliest ships of the Old Republic era. It has been modified to fit the standards of the current era. How she obtained such an ancient ship like this is a complete mystery. Personality and traits Jaakira posseses the very nature of the dark side flowing through her veins. She is known for having an unusually calm or aloof demeanor even while doing things that genuinely intrigued her. But in truth, she is an extremely emotional person who supresses her feelings until she eventually lashes out at someone. Due to her abhorrent and savage upbringing, Jaakira is almost entirely devoid of innocence. She is so accustomed to cruelty that she does not truly understand how damaged and profoundly disturbed she really is. Psychological Profile: Attention deficit disorder- Subject is easily distracted and often daydreams. She also becomes bored with a task after only a few minutes, unless she is doing something that she enjoys. Major depressive disorder- Subject has a persistent low mood that is accompanied by self-hatred and by recurrent thoughts of death and suicide. Oppositional defiant disorder- Subject has shown a pattern of disobedient, hostile, and defiant behavior toward authority figures. Relationships Anthony Gammahowl Darth Valour Powers and abilities Jaakira's devious personality has come to manifest itself in accursed supernatural abilities. These abilities allow her to attack her enemies' minds directly, making them see and hear whatever she finds most useful to sow fear and confusion. She is also a dextrous and stealthy predator who is capable of dealing large amounts of damage with a flurry of swift attacks. As an experienced killer, few can survive her wrath. Melee Combat Martial Arts, Lightsaber combat, Form I: Shii-Cho, Form IV: Ataru , Form V: Shien / Djem So , Form VI: Niman / Jar'Kai, Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad Nightsister Magick Aspect of the Storm , Blood trail, Chant of Resurrection, Control web, Ears of the Chiroptix, Mesmerism, Mindspeech, Revitalization of the Whuffa, Scream of the Ssurian, Sense of the Veshet, Speed of the Toocha, Spell of Interpretation, Surge of the Brier, Touch of the Kiin'Dray Force Powers '-Control' Force Speed, Force Cloak, Force Stealth '-Sense' Force Sight, Farseeing, Force Empathy, Telepathy '-Alter' Telekinesis, Force Jump/Leap, Force Pull/Push '-Universal' Battle meditation, Comprehend Speech, Doppleganger, Mind trick, Force Deflection, Force Illusion, Force meld, Force Throw, Force barrier, Force vision, Force Whirlwind, Force Wave, Force Repulse, Psychometry, Shatterpoint '-Light' Alter Enviroment, Animal Friendship, Combustion, Crucitorn, Force blinding, Force healing, Tutaminis, Force Stun, Force valor, Hibernation trance, Levitation, Malacia, Plant Surge '-Dark' Force Destruction, Force drain, Force fear, Force lightning, Force Maelstrom, Force phantom, Force rage, Force scream, Force Slow, Force choke, Kinetite, Sith alchemy, Spirit Transference Strengths and Weaknesses Having been brought up in the fight pits of The New Crucible, Jaakira has mastered many weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat. Due to her smallish body type, brute strength and heavy lifting are her weakest points which she makes up for with her speed, agility, and skills in telekinesis. Quotes and trivia Jaakira's Favorite Quotes Trivia -Jaakira Vurrykn is pronounced as: Ja-KEE-rah Var-RIE-ken -My DeviantART: http://Jaakira.DeviantART.com/ -Jaakira is inspired by my dreams and nightmares. -My main SWTOR character is Ros'lai (Empire Player) and I play on The Ebon Hawk server. (In case anyone wanted to know.) Category:Female Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:The Unyielding Category:Duelist Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Assassin Category:Saber Master Category:Spy Category:Mercenary Category:Warrior Category:Master Builder Category:Member Category:Ace Pilot Category:Champion racer Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Force Demon Category:Rebellion Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Pilot Category:Rogue Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Nightsister Category:Sith Warrior Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sniper Category:Poet Category:Dathomirian Category:Pirate Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Smuggler Category:The Liberator Category:Criminals Category:Marksman Category:Artist Category:Leader Category:Weapon Master Category:Shien Form Masters Category:Sith Category:Outlaw Category:Hunter Category:Sith Witch Category:Wanted Characters Category:Sith Hand Category:Explorer Category:Sith Lord Category:Double agents Category:Sith Assassin Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Sith inquisitor Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Sith Empire Category:Marauder Category:Hybrids Category:Experienced Player Category:Skilled Marksman Category:Darkside Category:Skilled Duelist Category:Combat Specialist Category:Skilled Saber Duelist Category:Dark Side User Category:Former Jedi Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Scavenger Category:Class Rank:Scrapper Category:Class Rank:Privateer Category:Class Rank:Soldier Category:Class Rank:Gunslinger Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Minion Category:Class Rank:Acolyte Category:Class Rank:Apprentice Category:Class Rank:Mage Category:Class Rank:Dark Lord Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Class Rank:Swindler Category:Class Rank:Forger Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Deck Sweeper Category:Class Rank:Tech Assistant Category:Class Rank:Field Mechanic Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:Class Rank:Master Technician